


Cage My Valentine

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Romance, Team Loki, Throwing Stones Verse, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Doom celebrates Valentine's day the only way he know how: by drugging, kidnapping, and caging his lady love! Luckily for him, Amora is used to it.Based on my Throwing Stones universe, but can be read stand alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Death_Stalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Death_Stalking/gifts).



"What are you gonna do for Valentine's day?" Mystique asked. She was sitting on one of the tables in Doom's lab and Doom was doing a poor job ignoring her as he tried to get on with his experiments. The girl was always such a distraction, but he hoped that allowing her near his work would inspire some interest in her.

"What are you on about?" Doom questioned.

"Valentine's Day," She repeated. "It's a holiday."

"Not in Latveria," Doom replied.

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Nothing is a holiday in Latveria."

"That is not true," He told her. "Now what trivial event are you going on about?" He put his tools aside, deciding that whatever she was rambling about was likely to take some time.

"Valentine's Day!" She repeated. "You're suppose to celebrate love, give gifts to lovers, go on dates, that sort of thing. It's coming up soon."

"Is there a reason you are telling me this?" Doom asked.

"I figured you'd want to do something with Amora," Mystique shrugged.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, Loki said--"

"The Trickster says much that he ought not to," Doom told her.

Mystique just shrugged again. "Amora would like it."

"I'm sure," He replied. "She would enjoy attention from anyone."

"Loki would probably do something for her," Mystique added.

"Is there a point to this?" Doom demanded.

"I suppose not!" Mystique concluded cheerily. She jumped off the table and walked out of the room. She paused in the hall outside of Doom's lab, listening for movement within. When she didn't hear anything, she smiled and shifted back to her true form. "There. That ought to move things along," Loki said to himself.

* * *

 

Amora woke up in a gilded cage. Her vision was hazy and she spent a few moments feeling weak and weary before her senses returned to her. The metal was cold against her skin and she could feel the enchantment humming against her. She was dressed in something thin and gossamer that clung to her body. She took hold of the bars and pulled herself up, wondering how she ended up here.

The room was dark enough to impede the vision of a human, but not so much that she couldn't not see. There were bouquets of red roses and calla lilies arranged around the circumference of the cage, and when she sat up, there were gems and wrapped chocolates hanging from the top of the cage by thin strings.

Loki would have reacted to this situation with anger. He would thrash about the cage, tear the bobbles from their strings, destroy all the roses. Amora would be lying if she said that she wasn't considering doing the same thing. She was used to these situations, though. Being a goddess of such renowned beauty, many found themselves taken with her and she found herself _taken_ by them.

"You are awake," Doom's voice spoke. Candles sparked to life around the room, giving off an intimate amount of light. Doom was illuminated before her, sitting on his throne. Amora relaxed at the sight of him. She idly wondered what he's done to her while she was 'asleep' and how he'd gotten her that way.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amora asked him.

"Do you like it?" He asked her. "I had it made specifically for you."

"For me?" Amora repeated. "I do not see how this is for me and not simply for yourself."

"Exotic trappings for an exotic creature," He told her. Doom leaned forward in his seat, intertwining his fingers before his face and watching her closely. "I've decorated it for you."

"Yes, I noticed your trinkets," Amora replied. "I just do not see why that should interest me in the slightest."

"You are the only thing on this stage," Doom told her. "I thought that that would please you."

It did please her. The light was low, but there was no mistaking his avid attention to her. There was decoration aplenty, but there was nothing to upstage her. Well, nothing but him."So this cage is a stage for me," Amora said. "Is the throne a stage for you?"

"Do you want me on a stage, Enchantress?"

"Only if you will be show as much as I do," Amora replied. "it can only be fair, yes? That we be equals in what we reveal?"

"You seek to be equal with me?" Doom questioned, sitting up straight in his throne so that he could look down on her.

"No," Amora replied. "I seek to raise you to the level of myself."

They watched each other in a standoff. Amora was proud in stance, her gaze resting heavy and hungry on him. It was unexpectedly heady, having the full attention of a trapped goddess. Doom resisted the urge to shiver, not wanting to show weakness, before realizing that he would have to if he were to indulge her.

"And what would you give to me if I were to give to you?" Doom questioned.

"Victor," Amora purred, pressing herself against the bars. "You placed me here so that I cannot touch you, dimmed the lights in the hopes that I could not see you, and placed yourself directly in front of me. We are alone in this moment. What I will give you, what you want from me, is my full attention and the acceptance of your own."

Doom did not move for several beats. Amora waited easily, her eyes never leaving him. The fact that she wanted to pay attention to him was more weighty than Doom expected. Her focus did not waver and Doom was compelled to return the payment forward. Slowly, beginning with his gauntlets, he began to avail himself of his armor. He saved his mask for last, hesitating more than he was proud of when he finally removed it.

Her eyes widened as she saw him remove his mask, greedily taking in every inch of skin. Amora was locked in a cage, Doom was on a throne, yet he was the one that felt vulnerable.

"More," Amora said, sounding almost breathless. "You are not in need of armor."

Doom would argue the opposite. Being presented before a goddess, he felt he even more in need of armor. She had already called him out on all of the other armor that he had constructed, he didn't need more evidence of his hesitancy. And yet, he still spoke in the stead of acquiescence. "Will you remove your own armor?"

Amora took a step back from the bars, looked down at her state of dress, and spread her arms out. "I would hardly call this armor," She answered.

"Nonetheless," He said.

A smile spread across her face. She was not the one that sought to hide between them. She was not the one that needed armor. "Nonetheless," She agreed. She made very few movements as she slipped the thin dress from her body, her eyes never leaving his own. She tossed it behind her and she waited. She watched.

Doom was no where near as quick, graceful, or confident as he followed her lead. He could see her in rapt attention as he removed what remained of his clothing. It was a task not to cringe away from such a spotlight. It was not the first time she had seen him this way, was not the first time that he had willingly bared himself to a god even, but neither was he used to it. He had not acclimated to her seeing him this way, to being seen this way, and he knew that it showed. Having his reluctance on display was perhaps worse than the display of his body, but there was also less he could do to conceal himself.

"Oh, Victor," Amora purred once he was fully bared. "How I have missed the sight of you." Her words felt like a balm on his skin and part of him resented that comfort. The rest of him, however, latched onto it fiercely.

He forced himself to sit as he had before, proud, confident, and in control. Amora's stance mirrored him, despite the cage trapping her. He had not lost control of the situation, but she had taken it from him. It felt strange to be equals in this way. Doom would not relinquish anything that he had wrestled into his grasp, but she hadn't needed anything of his, anything of him, to have power here. He would not say that he admired her for it, but he did feel it.

Amora let out a sigh as he thought that. "Such a subdued man you are, Victor. Must honesty be such a trial?"

"The way you desire it? Yes," Doom answered.

Amora laughed softly. She reached above her and tangled her fingers in the string of a hanging choolate before tugging it lose. "You pretend that you do not desire honestly in turn, but you do. You desire all that you fear. You want me to see you and know you and love you." She spoke slowly, lowly, drawing him with her voice and movements alike. She pressed her side against the bars of the cage, leaning against it as she slowly pressed the chocolate past her lips and licked her fingers. She closed her eyes making a sound of delight as she savored the sweet. She turned her head back toward him before opening her eyes. "Don't you, Victor?"

Was it weakness to admit his desire now? Or would it be weakness to deny an obvious truth? Victor didn't know, but he thought that maybe having the debate at all made him more weak than he wanted to be. "I do not want your love," Victor told her. "I demand it."

"I do not return anything so simple, Victor." Amora turned forward again to face him. "If you want me, you will have to take everything that I can give you. I will always take your armor, unless the armor you need is me."

"I would never have accepted anything less," He told her.

* * *

 

"I've been looking for them all day!" Mystique complained as she walked beside Loki. "I checked their rooms, Victor's labs, Amora hasn't answered my calling--"

"Do you suppose that they are in danger?" Loki idly questioned as he walked forward. There was a small smile on his face, but Mystique was too worked up to question it.

"No!" She answered. "But that isn't the point! We have things to do!"

"Yes, yes, I am aware they made you promises," Loki said. "I could probably do the task for them."

"That isn't the point either!"

Loki's smile widened as he came to a stop outside the closed doors of the throne room. "You may not wish to interrupt them."

Mystique didn't listen. She strode forward and tossed the doors open, stopping only a few steps into her stride. Loki poked his head into the room after her.

Victor was sitting upon his throne as he always was, imposing and armored, but with one difference. Amora was lavishly spread out across his lap, looking for all the world like a contented cat. The image was startling in and of itself, the added fact of Amora's nakedness was probably what had Mystique frozen in her steps. Although, it could easily have been the three gilded cages that surrounded his throne. Two on his left, one of which was an empty bird cage, and one on the right with numerous bobbles hanging from it's ceiling.

"What... is happening right now?" Mystique asked as she began to back away. Loki entered the room and stood behind her to stop her progress.

"I'd say romance," Loki told her. "Did the two of you enjoy your holiday?"

Amora made a loud contented sound. Doom actually answered. "We are content."

"What holiday?" Mystique asked.

"Valentine's day," Loki answered.

"It's not even February!"

"Let's leave them alone, shall we?" Loki said, strolling from the room. "I'll take care of what they promised you."

"What did you do, Loki?" Mystique asked as she followed him.

Silence returned to the room once Loki and Mystique were gone.

"I think you were tricked," Amora said softly to Doom.

Doom placed his bare hand, previously hidden, atop Amora, stroking her side from hair to hip. "I do not," He answered her. "I believe the Trickster has done me a favor."


End file.
